


2 alphas

by Honkers (Superfreaky)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other, Pregnancy Kink, cumflation, large pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superfreaky/pseuds/Honkers
Summary: A oneshot about two alphas and a small omega. PWP, original characters.  A generally fun romp.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	2 alphas

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This was on imagineyourpregnant tumblr before but I wanted to start collecting my stories. If you liked this I might post more that are similar later.

((in this, both alphas and omegas have a slit like a vagina and a very enlarged clit, like a prehensile dick- just to get some anatomy down.))

  
  
It was unbearably hot, the air dry, and no breeze to be found. It really was the worst day to move an entire house worth of shit, but that was the day they had scheduled and there was no time to delay now that Dawn had signed the papers away.  
  
As a small, and single- newly single, actually- omega, she had no hope of moving all her stuff three states over and getting any of her friends or family to help. Today, instead, she found herself in the company of two hired movers, both Alphas. Both of them were quite… _fit_. Honestly, it was kind of nice to watch them work and sweat, their smell a bit musky which only got stronger as they went on. 

  
  
One was quite tall, with long blonde hair and green eyes, Anya. Anya had massive breasts, which wouldn’t be something that Dawn focused on normally but at some point Anya had decided that wearing a bra was too hot. _Probably_ when the AC in the truck broke down. Dawn understood, though her breasts were much smaller. Like, barely fit in a hand small.  
  
The other Alpha was slightly shorter than Anya but still taller than Dawn. He didn’t have any breasts at all, but pecs instead. His dark hair was short, in a fo-hawk kind of style. His skin was tan and his eyes were a warm brown. His name was Daniel, and he mostly made jokes and teased Anya about all the times she had dropped something important, much to the growing anxiety of Dawn.  
  
What Dawn really noticed about the two of them though was that they seemed to have a relationship going on, despite both being alphas. Dawn could have sworn that she saw Anya’s hand brush over her counterpart’s ass. And his hand pass over her chest. It probably wasn’t true that they were having a relationship but it kind of made Dawn’s imagination run wild.  
  
She pictured the two of them together, aggressively fighting for dominance. Biting. Wrestling. Swea-…. she was starting to smell. A little bit like her heat was happening. Dawn swallowed and tried to ignore it.  
  
Anya and Daniel worked quicker suddenly, both smelling the bit of must coming from their omega customer. It got worse as the day went on and the alphas could barely talk, both of them trying to repress their urges.  
  
“So uh, that’s all right? You uh, don’t need us to move anything else?” Daniel asked, eyes 100% averted away from the short woman before him. He knew Anya was in the same awkward position as him, both trying hard to hide their growing need.  
  
Dawn nodded quickly, clumsily fishing in her wallet for a tip. Her hand brushed against Anyas as she handed it over, and their eyes locked for a moment.  
  
“Very much thanks-” Anya said, blushing at her speech mistake. They had to get out of there. She grabbed Daniels wrist and dragged him out, back into the blazing heat and into the moving truck. It didn’t help. They looked at each other, their pupils too wide.  
  
Daniel groaned and curled forward. “We can’t go back in there, right? No way.“

Anya leaned her chair back and spread her legs, her erection curling against her thigh. "Fuck no we can’t but I really want to.”  
  
It was too late for them, the call of AC and a wet omega too much. At least they had the decency to knock rather than burst in, but the second Dawn opened the door they tried to push past each other to get inside.  
  
Dawn stepped back, feeling heat between her legs. Both of these tall and strong alphas were getting close, their musky smell hitting her and making her insides ache with need. She could see the bulges in their pants, and she imagined them inside of her. But that made her think-  
  
“Don’t…don’t fight okay? Um- at least you know maybe some rock paper scissors or something non-violent,” she suggested, the other two looking at each other and grinning.  
  
Anya took one of Dawn’s hands, making tingles shoot up her arm. “We never fight,” the alpha said, pulling her closer so that Daniel could take her other arm.  
  
“We like to share,” Daniel added, getting in close enough to sniff her neck. There was a rumble deep in his chest and Anya bent to pick Dawn up.  
  
She was moved to the couch, which was against a wall in a room amidst some boxes. Her feet didn’t touch the floor once on the way there, her body pinned between the two alphas as they jointly carried her. Her breathing was coming faster and she could feel her heart beating hard. She knew what was about to happen, and it made her wet. She was embarrassed when her shorts came off and there was a dark spot on her underwear.  
  
Hands touched her back, front, breasts, finally sliding down to play with her smaller cock. She wasn’t sure whose hand it was but she curled around the fingers that played with her. Anya’s blonde head dipped between her legs and Dawn felt the alpha woman’s mouth kiss at her slit.  
  
The rest was hazy, she felt one stuff their cock into her, felt it writhe and wiggle as they kissed at her neck and left little marks. It made her feel so full, and they were so long she could feel the tip of them pressing on her cervix. Then the other entered, and she felt them intertwine in her. Some clothes were haphazardly tossed away, and she felt their heavy naked bodies on either side of her. Anya was in front, her large breasts draped in front of Dawn’s face as she worked her hips in time with Daniels.  
  
“P-Pull out okay?” Dawn asked quietly, looking down between them and seeing a bit of a puff to her stomach from how big they were inside her. In the chaos of moving she hadn’t taken her pills in about a week. When her eyes were drawn back up, she realized they were too far gone to listen. Their eyes were hazy as the buried themselves inside of her, one cumming first, then the other.  
  
Their knots swelled, and Dawn had to adjust a bit to accommodate them. One, Daniel she thought, ended up further in than the other. Something was off about it though, other than the fact that there were two people inside her. She felt their cum deeper in her, deeper than anything before.  
  
The two alphas panted and started to come down a bit from their high but when Anya saw the slightly larger lower stomach of the omega between them she started to swell again, which made Daniel react in turn. Together they pressed and searched for all of Dawn’s sweet spots, twisting and pressing as deep as they could.  
  
With their wits about them, they played with Dawn more, teasing her nipples and cock, hands rubbing her puffing stomach. Dawn felt a growing panic, they had both cum in her and were probably going to again. The thought of them impregnating her made her chest hot and her slit tighten around them.  
  
Once again they both came, filling that deeper part once more, triggering Dawn’s orgasm between her and Anya’s stomachs. Dawn realized then, they were cumming into her womb directly. She moaned at the thought, spreading her legs wider. The chances that she wouldn’t get pregnant now were ….very slim.  
  
“G-guys I’m… I missed some pills,” she mentioned, seeing that her belly was taught with their large volume of seed. She looked like she was at the end of her first trimester, just from their cum.  
  
The alphas looked at each other, but the haze was coming back to their eyes at the thought of getting this omega pregnant. Both of them moved to nip at either side of her neck, and they stuffed her once more, filling her womb to the brim.  
  
In the few days that passed, they could barely get out of their rut. At least twice a day dawn took one or both of them, between the power naps that she got. None of her clothes fitting her by the third day, not even her bras. Her nipples had gotten puffy, and the mass of her breasts was large enough to go up one cup. Not much for her but…  
  
She felt around blindly under the sheets of her bed for one of her new alphas. It was the first morning that she wasn’t incredibly horny the second she woke up but when a stray hand touched her stomach it was downhill from there. Over the course of the three days, the two had managed to only cum in her womb, stretching it out session by session. Her cervix was tight enough in her heat that none of the sticky liquid had come out of her yet.  
  
“God, you’re so full… but none of it has spilt out yet…” Ah, Anya’s hand. Dawn was dragged across the bed, closer, to be the little spoon in the larger woman’s cuddling. It wasn’t innocent cuddling though, as she felt a huge cock press at the back of her thighs.  
  
“So we can keep filling you right? How many of our babies do you think you have in you…”  
  
Dawn swallowed, slowly lifting one of her legs to let Anya’s dick into her. It was second nature to her now to let them have her. She craved it constantly. They were gentler with her now, their pace slower. Often cuddling and kissing turned into slow sex, where the tip of the alpha’s tapered dick would find its way to her womb and push in just enough to swell it further with seed, never spilling a drop.  
  
After a week they had an easier time separating from each other long enough to get things done. The house certainly wasn’t big enough for all three of them to live there. Especially not with the …litter… that they were expecting.  
  
Anya and Daniel both agreed to step up and help with any babies. So they didn’t bother to unpack, rather just moving to Daniel and Anya’s home.  
  
The lull in their sex rut didn’t last because it wasn’t long before Dawn’s breasts were swelling with milk. After a month she was at a D cup, and she had stopped bothering to buy bras. Her biggest shirt was tight around her stomach, which was round and full. Already she found herself holding it, her sweatpants band tucked under it to accentuate the curve of her swell. It only made her two alphas want her more, and she loved it. Their new favorite thing was sucking at her puffed nipples, drawing milk out of them and encouraging her body to make them heavier.  
  
Every day she got bigger, from cum and the growth of her children, plural. After the second month, she looked like she was ready to give birth to one normal baby. They tried to guess how many she had in her, but the number only got bigger as she did. Anya said seven, Daniel said nine.  
  
Halfway through her pregnancy, she didn’t leave the bedroom. Her Alphas had both bonded with her, biting her at the same time. It had made her crave them even more, and they couldn’t get enough. Every morning they admired her swollen stomach and breasts, which also meant taking her together. Then one would go to work and she would cuddle on the couch with the other, where they would watch tv and she would coax them to keep their cock in her while they rubbed her stomach and played with her milky nipples. Then the other would get home and they’d switch.  
  
Near the end of the pregnancy, it was hard for her to move around, her belly protruding out in front of her at slightly less than arm’s length. They loved to take her from behind now because on all fours her belly dragged against the mattress. Her breasts were as big or actually bigger than Anya’s now, basically the size of her head. She had never been so full in her life.  
  
When the time came she gave birth to eight, making neither alpha right. Four belonged to each one, and they found their days full of taking care of them. It felt empty without her kicking babies in her, and Dawn neglected to get a refill of her birth control. It sounded absurd but she wanted to go through it again.  
  
Daniel and Anya knew, and wasted no time stuffing her again.


End file.
